Question: Convert $10\ \dfrac{1}{2}$ to an improper fraction.
Answer: ${10}\ {\dfrac{1}{2}}$ This mixed number is equivalent to ${10} + {\dfrac{1}{2}}$ First, convert the whole part of the mixed number to a fraction with the same denominator $2$ as the fractional part ${10} \times \dfrac{2}{2} = {\dfrac{20}{2}}$ So now we have our number in the form ${\dfrac{20}{2}} + {\dfrac{1}{2}}$ Now, just add the two fractions and simplify! ${\dfrac{20}{2}} + {\dfrac{1}{2}} = \dfrac{21}{2}$